For a lifetime
by westontheoutlaw1
Summary: alternative universe Clara is a psychopath and not the sexy kind


FOR

A LIFETIME

p'what is this gooey substance eww its moving' thought Clara still in the dalek it was creeping up the inside of the casing and connecting itself to the dalek ,she felt her emotions heightening and then began to scream in agony as her brain was invaded by dalek thoughts 'killing is fun killing is proud I love destruction as you do clara embrace it let me become one with you' why her she screamed when she noticed the goo start to bubble as it made its way onher skin and then started to absorb into her'i cant I must resist this feeling I am clara Oswald ' 'yes you are clara and you are a dalek now clara Oswald you are dalek as much as you are human embrace me let me join in your body and not in this case of limited movement and I wont bother you at all 'she was giving up 'okay dalek but if you are a part of me you are now also clara oswald' there was no dalek substance in the case 'it is done and your humanity will cloak me now think open' she did and the dalek psychic stems came loose easily 'i thank you ' she thought to the dalek in her "clara where are you in your in that little tin can" and then the doctor could be heard "clara where are you?"./p

pthe doctor and missy ran along the corridor as it shook when they found clara on the floor crying"it was terrrifing in there doctor dark and-"he did the unusual and hugged her"its okay but we must leave "i should come too seeing your offering" he waved her off as they all ran to the tardis clara reached into her pocket and found the vortex manipulater in hand 'this could come in handy' but kept it out of view of the doctor once in the tardis the doctor got straight to work with missy in flying to safety missy then notice clara smiling like missy would when plotting "you alright puppy" Clara smiled like Clara and said "yeah just happy to be out of there it was creepy in the dalek casing" so she ignored clara and focused on the task on hand and then they landed just outside of the city"missy this is your stop but I trust you two can keep each over company for five minutes while I deal with something"oh don't you dare leave me alone with that sociopathic miniac" she said with a hint of sarcasm to the doctor " sorry clara got to go sort something missy don't try anything"he then proceeded with leaving us and once he was gone "what were you thinking back there in the tardis" said missy clara pointed at herself "me I was plotting my escape I want some actual fun it gets boring being a good what do you call it ah yes puppy" missy noticed how she sounded like she wanted to skin cats in her shed behing her mothers back "you sound like me" she replied "well do you know why how bout I tell you so I was in the dalek casing when I felt a gooey like substance dalek remains I thought then those remains started a little chat with me and then we made an agreement the dalek would become a part of me if it promised to not make the doctor know my secret" what secret missy thought that his beloved clara is now part dalek no that is not it she always is so perfect and it was that easy to manipulate her unless" let me guess you were always crazy but on pills or something I thought I knew that you were too perfect" she wanted the dalek "ding ding ding you win yep I had been commited to a mental hospital in which was what drove me crazy ing the first place they got me on pills I hated and oh elecrotcuted the hell out of me w that's why I act perfect I would nt want the doctor to commit me to a space asylum" "so you and I aren't so different did to skin kittens when young by any chance?" she laughed at that"do you think my mother just died like that sure I regretted it slightly only joking I didn't I loved posoining her and my 101 places book was sort of places to have fun before im 40 book" wow she is really like me and even sexier./p

pthe doctor arrived back on skaro just a few yards from the women who were talking and...laughing "come on Clara we must be off I'm sure missy will find a way of this planet " she looked sad and went over to the older time lady and whispered something out of lip-reading sight then gave her something she smiled back before hiding it from the doctor "think it a souvenir to keep you occupied " they then left the Dalek planet and were sitting in the kitchen while Clara ate "what did you give her" "nothing she can use against you so don't worry". Clara and the doctor went back to earth and the doctor thought as Clara skipped out of the Tardis 'she is just completely impossible still'

 _Flash back_

Thursday 5 am alarm goes off Clara wakes with a smile on her face "time for school" she says to herself she gets up and checks herself in the mirror 'gorgeous as ever Clara'

she gets ready and eats breakfast with her father and mother "have fun at school Hun" she puts on her usual smile and leaves for 'school' which means her best friend's house, sure he is older but she understands him. she walks to his house and uses his key he gave her "john I'm back may we have fun for a while" the young adult walks through bends down and hugs her then they walk into the Livingroom where she allows him to tapes her hands together and legs but only for show john then puts the projector on and an old role of film showing pigs being cut up plays he then drags in a girl from her school she puts the scared girl act in place "mmm mm" the younger girl tries to escape but fails 'stupid girl your just playing into his hands ' she loves Thursdays hates Wednesdays they are boring they little girl is punched until black but still alive "you want to join me" I shake my head.

he smiles fondly 'good little actress she is just like me I'm glad I could instruct her in these things' john thinks to himself while bringing the blade up his victims flesh "I want to skin you right now you would look prettier without it" he started cutting when thought 'if I get caught not having done anything to little Clara people will think she was in on it somehow' "you know what I must do Clara Oswald" they then heard a siren she nodded while he walked over and took the knife "I'm sorry this might hurt" he then sliced and poked and punched Clara and she made no facial movements indicating actual pain he then went to the younger girl and stabbed her in the chest "it's been a blast Clara guess they got on to me" he smiled and she cried some real tears for him the officers came in to fid john on the floor bleeding and Clara holding the knife "he said he needed help bringing his daughter inside who hurt herself but he" she broke down into silence like planned. The younger girl still alive said "she is lying she liked him he not my dad" she collapsed then "GET A MEDIC HERE NOW".

present day (set after before the flood)

"miss Oswald are you daydreaming" she snapped out of it she hadn't thought about that memory in a long time "yes sorry children I was thinking about me and Danny's good times it has only been a few months" she always was good at lying despite the fact she did love Danny quite a lot he was part of her cover as a normal girl routine

"class dismissed " the bell rang it was Wednesday again and the old owl doctor was coming round to whisk her away back in time somewhere she ran a finger along where the slice of the knife was a little too deep ' oh john I miss your tutelage sometimes' she walked to her motorbike and watched the students leave "Miss Oswald would you talk with me for a second" the man came over he was a bit older than her "of course but why and if you don't mind me asking who are you" he smiled"my name is ian I used to teach here I was a science teacher here and I met the doctor and travelled with him for a while" she smiled "I heard of you but that was at least 50 years ago" he looked over at the school "let just say the early days for the TARDIS was very strange"

They talked more for about an hour inside the school "well the doctor wont wait I should leave now it was good to meet you" he smiled and walked her to her motorbike "fun fact this is the best bike that exists currently it has an anti-gravity button Ian looked puzzled then smiled "that doctor" she then left whizzing across the country in minute to her house she went in and dropped her bike off and put her books away and changed then she heard a promising sound "Clara im here" she went and left for the Tardis "hello doctor how are you" he looked at her "ready for adventure."

CHAPTER 2 – THE MIRE, ME AND US

It had been a strange enough day to begin with but now they were captured by Vikings heading to their village "doctor have you got a plan" he looked her they entered the village and the doctor noticed a girl look at him strangely "what is it doctor " he looked around and spoke to her "remembering in the wrong order " she didn't understand so let him ramble on.

Then he tried the im a god approach and she cringed 'oh doctor that won't work their Vikings not stupid ' "you're not Odin".

The machines scanned and took the warriors and asheldier and the doctor thought 'clara will die why did they take her she is -oh she has been traveling with me' he looked worried and sad.

They were in a strange room asheilder was panicking and the rest were shouting" Valhalla" and things to that effect. Then the wall began to move.

After the Vikings were all dead she looked at the ash and picked up a small bit when the young villager wasn't looking and blew it like glittler" their dead" she said in a voice with a hint of glee that asheilder wouldn't notice she then looked at the alien tech and then the supposed Odin appeared "who are you?" clara asked smiling at the edge of her mouth"why did you kill them for fun or for sustenance " the odin alien said in reply "you do not seem fazed by death at all ,we are the mire the strongest warrior race in the universe " clara couldn't stop her dalek side make her giggle"there are many more powerful than you let me see the daleks are the most dangerous the cybermen are also formidable enemies then the martian ice warriors are a noble race of destruction that are around here somewhere then there is the humans a race of war pioneers and we will always destroy an opponent if the chance arises " she said before running to the mire leader with a sword that her dalek self electrified slightly and stabbed into its face then without a moment gone by the leader looked up disgusted and beaten" you are a worthy opponent we shall have battle then and may it be glorious" clara smiled out of view of asheilda "fine be it" before bein teleported down to earth"doctor doctor it's the aliens called the mire and asheilda declared war on them.

Asheilda looked at clara 'what was she saying I didn't do anything' clara was b eing careful but she wanted young asheilda to learn that people ie early on.

After defeating the mire, the doctor mourned the young Viking girl who gave her life up for the planets safety after declaring war against them he then realised that he could save her and did.

Clara wasn't exactly happy that she survived she may blow her cover that kid knew something about her now and she was immortal now she hoped asheilda would stay dead.

Chapter 2 part 2

After dropping off clara the doctor went to his tardis and entered to find alarm going off on the console "what now" he said aloud "a that's not good I should check that out straight away or claras dear planet could be in peril if it gets in the wrong hands" so then he arrived in the 1600s.

Later after meeting asheilda again after many years of immortality and loneliness ,in the diary room alone the doctors curiosity overwhelmed him and he picked up the oldest book from the helf

 _ **DAY 1**_

 _ **MEETING THE DOCTOR AND THE LIAR THAT MADE ME WHO I AM**_

 _ **IT WAS WHEN THE MIRE INVADED TO HARVEST WARRIORS LIFE RIPE APPLES IN SEASON**_

 _ **I MET CLARA OSWALD THE COMPANION OF THE DOCTOR**_

 _ **SHE LIED TO HIM AND HE SOAKED IT UP LIKE TRUTH**_

" _ **DOCTOR IT'S THE MIRE AND ASHEILDA DECLAREED WAR ON THEM"**_

 _ **BUT THAT WASN'T TRUE IT WAS CLARA THAT SPOKE TO THEM**_

 _ **SHE TOLD THEM THAT THEY WERENT TRUE WARRIORS**_

 _ **WHY DID SHE-I DON'T KNOW BUT MY VILLAGE SAW ME AS A HERO ANYWAY**_

 _ **BUT NOW THEY ARE DEAD MY FATHER BORE NO MORE CHILDREN BUT MAYBE I CAN EXTEND THE LINE**_

 _ **STILL I MUST WARN THE DOCTOR OF CLARAS ABILITY TO LIE TO HIM**_

Clara Lied to him but how and why was she so easy to he didn't know that she could lie to him maybe it was so asheilder was seen as a Viking hero to her village that must be why but he should keep an eye on both woman .

TRUTH CONSIQUENCES AND NIGHTMARES

After saving earth for the 6789000th or so time he went to pick up clara but then heard his phone ring he picked up and something showed on the screen 'nightmare scenario ' he looked disappointed then decides to try sort this out.

Clara was walking down the apartment complexes stairs listening to the doctors calls to help giggling because she planned not to reply for while she then noticed a crying boy called Sandeep she kept the smile from looking sinister and asked the boy if he was alright he said he was worried about his parents she was disappointed 'maybe next kid ' she thought to her self so she decided to help the boy and went to find his door open she walked in and looked around she turned to see the father of the child behind her "your son was crying" before she knew she was cornered by zygons then one pulled its hand up and all went black

Part 2

Clara woke up in her pajamas walked to the bathroom and then noticed boxes and bottles were like at the hospital she was at when younger she then turned on the telly ,bonnie elsewhere was going to clara "hello clara im bonnie and when scanning you I noticed an anomaly in your dna so I spoke with my people and only one knew what that part of dna actually was they spoke of skaros wars of old and thals and the kaled so you certainly have some coyboys in that brain of yours lets see"

Bonnie telepathically locked on one memory and actually was horrified "yes bonnie im letting you see that part of me my past my thoughts the best parts of who I am" bonnie gasped when she saw a young boy in a white shirt covered in blood by Clara's hands clara began to laugh" cant handle my past zygon girl you chose my body now have to pay the price of my mind" bonnie then saw a older man smile at her and give her a knife and she cut the skin from a dog no a puppy " I told you im not a simple person I enjoyed cutting those kids up you could say I get a little turned on by the memories when I look back" bonnie was grabbing her head"you are crazy clara oswald how does the doctor travel with you when your like that " clara smiled"I lie well" bonnie smiled when she got herself together"do you think you can trick me with these false memories "oh there false are they ok maybe they are maybe im a psychopathic torture loving companion of the doctor but there is one thing I definably am. The impossible girl "bonnie left her there "oh bonnie one thing I will enjoy watching you end the world…. never "bonnie turned angrily "what makes you think I cannot do what I want". Clara spoke almost sadly" we never get what we want we always get caught before our greatest triumph daleks humans and zygons no matter what ".

There they stood bonnie on one side Kate on the other they made the decision clara looked upon it with disappointment 'little zygon you weakling im glad somehow ' she thought as the telepathic fields were still connected"doctor im glad too see you is everything okay now" he looked at claraa who was looking over at bonnie as she smiled"clara I think its time for a well earned break but first I should check your health being in that thing might of taken a toll on you" clara nodded 'will he be able to scan you dalek' 'it will not scan me in you do not worry'.

They walked to the tardis medical room and the doctor indicated Clara to lie down on the scanning area the doctor turned on the scanner" stay still" she did and a loud alarm sounded" DAMN SCANNER WHY ARE YOU USELESS" clara looked at him"whats up" he looked strangley "it scan your psycholaertic levels its kinda like a psychopath test but for more than just that it says you have an abnormal level similar to a murderers mind you don't think like a psychopath at a level 22"

Clara sat him down in the kitchen "when I was younger I met a guy called john druid he lured me into a false sense of security took me into his home and told me if I didn't comply I would end up like the rest I didn't know what he meant but figured it wasn't good he brought into his _room_ and there was a table he indicated me to lie on it he then stripped me down and strapped me into a harness I was he showed me images of his victims as loud classical music played and watched my reactions the first was of a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes skinny from starvation and missing her fingers and toes and teeth he asked me to describe what I saw"

Flash back

"she is pretty" john looked at her in awe that was the first time someone had complimented his artwork "thank you that was an early piece"

End of fb

The doctor was unable to compute any of it "what happened after he got caught"

"he went to prison for 5 life sentences but was killed in his sleep by a prisoner and the young girl was never the same I went to a mental hospital for the insane for 5 years put on experimental pills and made healthy to an extent I still have scars and my mental state has changed the psychologist called me a sociopath and a victim he talked to the other girls who survived and they said I was enjoying their pain" she put a sincere blank face "I didn't feel anything doctor when watching he saw that so he tried something"

Fb

"Take this" he gave her a scalpel "cut her arm like I did it before" she hesitated for less than a second sliced into her upper arm and slowly cut down her arm.

Eofb

"He showed me how to do things to girls my own age and I found it fun to get vengeance on the bullies at an early age I learnt so many things I didn't kill until the week before he got caught"

The doctor was shocked"clara Oswald how come you always seem so kind then"

"pills and acting lessons I asked missy a while back a favour wipe my files of mental disorders shortly after skaro" he paced"you lied about this what about danny did you feel anything for him"

"YES I DID ACTUALLY ..im a psychopath not a robot I wasn't happy he died he stopped me starting again I was greatful for that I was an English teacher but I didn't love the students I was void of actual emotion"

She looked down "I didn't know I was able to not be creul to innocents until I travelled with you I resevations about the doctor thing but I don't know why but I enjoyed feeling normal I did lie but I only to have a chance of this before I die or rot in some prison"

He calmed "who did you kill"

It was a victim he had become obbessed with he skinned her and and poured alchohol on the wounds he held her up by a meat hook and did things to her that disgusted even me he went to get something and the girl cried in pain and I put her out of her misery"

why her he thought 'why did missy chose her of all people'


End file.
